JOHNLOCK Recueil d'OS
by Nuwanda Jahseh Panderson
Summary: c'est dans le titre, bougre.


La fête battait son plein. Il était une heure trente minutes, et John n'en pouvait déjà plus. En jetant un regard autour de lui, il fut désolé par le spectacle qui se jouait autour de lui ; la masse d'adolescents était tous plus éméchés les uns que les autres, certains en vomissaient, d'autres étaient simplement comateux dans les chambres, sur les canapés, ou encore simplement par terre. Il souffla et se demanda pourquoi diable était-il venu à cette soirée.  
John était un petit gaillard aux cheveux blonds guerre brossés. C'était pour cela, je crois, qu'on l'appelait Erizo, soit l'espagnol pour « hérisson ». Il était un garçon très généreux, et bien qu'il ne fût pas l'homme le plus intelligent qu'on eut connu, il était très manuel et débrouillard.  
Malgré ce que les gens pensaient, il n'était pas du genre sociable, bien au contraire.  
Alors comment diable avait-il atterri ici ? Pour le savoir, il fallait remonter une semaine auparavant, le lundi quatorze août.

Ce lundi-là, un ami de John, Greg, grand adolescent aux yeux marron-châtain, avait organisé une première fête, où tout le lycée était convié. John avait tout d'abord refusé, prétextant une maladie quelconque. Seulement, son ami n'était pas dupe, et après plusieurs jours de négociation intensive, John céda et accepta.  
Il était arrivé à cette fameuse soirée vers vingt heures. C'était déjà bondé ; et John en avait déjà ras-le-bol.  
Son ras-le-bol s'intensifiait d'heure en heure ; et, vers vingt-deux heures trente minutes, il décida de partir.  
En partant, il heurta quelqu'un.  
« Oh putain, » commença John, agacé, « tu peux pas faire gaf.. » Il s'arrêta net en levant le nez.  
Il avait heurté un adolescent de deux têtes de plus que lui, au regard perçant et profond, et dont la tête était recouverte d'un tapis noir et quelques bouclettes.  
John ne put prononcer mot ; c'est le brun qui prit la parole.  
« Pardon. Je ne t'avais pas vu. »  
John se gratta la tête et esquissa ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un sourire.  
« C'est- c'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute, pardon. »  
Le grand plissa le nez et se le frotta légèrement.  
« Tu quittes déjà la fête ? Il est vrai que tu ne voulais pas vraiment venir, Greg t'a forcé, mais s'en aller vers vingt-trois heures, c'est quand même triste. »  
John le fixa, incrédule, la bouche entrouverte, qui d'ailleurs lui donnait un air amusant. Après quelques secondes dans cette pose, il réussit tout de même à articuler mot.  
« Comment tu sais ça ?  
\- Ta chemise est mal rentrée dans ton pantalon, qui d'ailleurs a été choisi aléatoirement ; il est en blue-jean et ta chemise est bleu clair, ce qui ne va pas du tout ensemble. Puis, tes manches sont inégalement remontées et enfin, tu as un pop-corn collé sur l'épaule depuis tout à l'heure. » ricana légèrement l'interlocuteur de John. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, imita sa pose de plus tôt. Il reprit ses esprits du mieux qu'il put.  
« C'est.. incroyable !  
\- Incroyable ? Vraiment ?  
\- Je veux dire, woaw, tu as pu déduire tout ça en un regard ? C'est énorme ! » Le compliment teinta les joues du déducteur mystérieux. Il sourit timidement.  
« On me dit jamais ça.. C'est gentil.. » balbutia-t-il, « mon nom est Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes, et toi ?  
\- John Watson, enchanté ! » Il lui rendit son sourire timide.  
« Je dois y aller également, John Watson. On se reverra peut-être ?  
\- Peut-être, oui, » bégaya-t-il. Ce Sherlock l'avait déstabilisé, avec ses beaux yeux froids et son sourire tout gentillet. John le vit tourner les talons, mais avant d'avancer, il fit pivoter sa tête brune.  
« Au fait, John, tu as toujours ce pop-corn sur l'épaule. »  
La réflexion bouscula John qui se sentit stupide, et, le voyant s'éloigner, il se pressa de le retirer.  
John partit à son tour, mais la nuit pour lui ne serait pas finie maintenant. Ses pensées convergeaient bien trop vers Sherlock et ses sombres cheveux rebelles.

Depuis ce lundi-là, John avait beaucoup pensé à Sherlock. Il demanda même à Greg s'il le connaissait, et s'il savait son lycée d'affectation. Ce dernier répondit qu'il ne savait pas, laissant John toujours aussi intrigué et dépourvu d'élément.  
C'était pour cette raison que John avait accepté de venir à cette soirée-là ; peut-être le reverrait-il ? Savait-on jamais.  
Il était donc une heure trente minutes, et toujours aucune présence de Sherlock. Résigné, et se trouvant idiot à propos de toute cette histoire, il partit dehors s'allonger dans l'herbe, pour observer la Voie Lactée, qui était visible aisément.  
Ce que John ne savait pas, c'est qu'à une pièce de lui, se trouvait Sherlock dans la cuisine de Greg. Fait amusant, il s'y trouvait pour les mêmes raisons que John à cette soirée ; il voulait le revoir. Et il était venu à une fête d'adolescents pour lui ! Pourtant, souvent surnommé le « Taré », « Cinglé » ou même « Barjot », Sherlock n'avait plus vraiment envie de participer à des sorties telles. Qu'importait ; John l'avait totalement attiré l'autre soir, et il braverait tous ces idiots pour ce petit bonhomme.  
Après plusieurs dizaine de minutes de recherche intensive dans la maison, Sherlock se rendit à l'évidence : John n'était pas là, et il était venu pour rien, à part le rendre encore plus renfermé qu'il ne le fût déjà.  
Il prit alors la direction de la sortie. En ouvrant la porte et en atterrissant dehors, son regard se porta sur le ciel : on voyait clairement toute la Voie Lactée ce soir et, amoureux des étoiles, il contourna la maison afin de se rendre dans le jardin. Dans la nuit obscure, il aperçut une silhouette drôlement familière allongée ; c'était lui ! C'était John Watson !  
Il s'approcha à pas de loup vers ledit John Watson.  
« Elles sont belles, non ? » interrogea-t-il à l'intention du blondinet.  
Celui-ci sursauta et se mit sur pied en instant ; mais voir Sherlock s'allonger auprès de lui le rallongea net.  
« Ouais. »  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, observant le firmament aux bougies dorées. Le regard de John se posait parfois discrètement sur Sherlock, détaillant ses prunelles qui reflétaient lesdites bougies, ou encore ses cheveux aux reflets blancs, causés par la Lune.  
Les secondes, minutes, heures passaient, et vers quatre heures dix minutes, John fut prit d'un élan de courage intense, et embrassa furtivement Sherlock. Il se retira au plus vite, rougissant plus qu'un fer chauffé à vif, mais les mains de Sherlock le rattrapèrent par le col et le baiser reprit.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'un blond et un brun batifolèrent observés par la voûte céleste, et c'est également ainsi qu'une grande histoire passionnée commença, remplie d'aventures en tout genre.


End file.
